The Moment I Knew
by IzzaZebraSpot
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song "The Moment I Knew" off her "RED" album. Bella's mother throws her a birthday party. Bella wants nothing more than for her wonderful boyfriend Jacob to show up. One-Shot. AH. Read & Review with tips, please.


**The Moment I Knew**

**A One-Shot**

**Based off of Taylor Swift's "The Moment I Knew" song off of her Album "RED"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, I don't own the song. **

"Oh mom, you've really outdone yourself." I tell my mother as I walk into her large backyard. Glittering lights of green and red and gold shimmer throughout the whole place. She's set up a large white tent, filled with tables and a dance floor. I think I can see my step-brother, Paul, standing by a large music DJ Station. I grin and wave at him, the excitement for later filling me up.

"Well darling, you only turn 19 once. I thought why not make the best of it." She tells me with a wink. I roll my eyes because that's almost exactly what she said last year. She leads me away from where the party will take place and over to Rosalie, my older sister. She grins and holds out her arms for a hug, and I easily fall into her comfortable embrace.

"Lets go get you ready. You need to look nice for this Jacob you've been telling me all about." My mood jumps a little at my boyfriends name. I hook my arm through hers with a grin and let her lead me to her bedroom.

An hour later I'm dressed to impress in a beautiful white dress. I'm wearing white stilettos and My hair is curled to perfection. Red lipstick paints my lips and dark eyeliner lines my eyes, and I feel good.

I stand behind the stage where Paul is DJing, waiting for him to announce me. The chilly December air hits me and I shiver slightly.

"Lets please welcome the beautiful miss Isabella Swan to her 19th birthday celebration!" He calls. I walk out slowly with purpose, like my mother has always taught me. I smile and wave at the crowd my mom has gathered to celebrate with me. I subtly look around for Jake, but I can't seem to find him. "Now as some of you know, Isabella is not only starting a new year in her life today. Today, her first single off her new album has officially been released. It's called, "Free Fall". We'll play it now and lets get this party started!"

My eyes drift all across the crowd, most of their faces smiling at me, some of them with tints of jealousy. But what I'm really looking for is Jake, and the longer I look at the crowd the deeper the pit in my stomach gets. _He's not here. _

"He said he'd be here." I chastise myself, "So he will be. He's probably just running late."

I decide to roam around and mingle, my eyes drifting to the entryway every so often. Faster than I think an hour has past by. I close my eyes as tears threaten to fall down my cheeks. I'm glad Rosalie gave me waterproof makeup.

_December 12__th__, one day before Bella's birthday. _

_ "Baby, I promise I'll be there." Jake tells me, that beautiful smile spreading across his face. My heart flutters inside. "I couldn't miss you turning 19 could I?" I smile and lean up to kiss him, my hands roaming through his dark locks of black hair. "Plus I want to hear your new song." He sounds so sincere. His hands rub up and down my arms and I just feel at home. I'm so glad he's actually going to come. _

Jake has a tendency to miss important events for stupid reasons. He missed my sister's anniversary dinner that he was supposed to accompany me to, because he 'fell asleep'. He missed the music awards that I was awarded at because he 'didn't have anything to wear'. I ended up having our best friend, Edward, accompany me to _both _of those events, and several others because of Jake.

"How've you been?" my thoughts are interrupted by an old friend of my moms. I smile and tell her I've been great, and then excuse myself.

I feel massive tears starting to form, and just before I reach the house I begin to sprint. Its not long before I hear footsteps follow behind me but I ignore them as I collapse on the bathroom floor. I ignore everyone's attempts at asking me whats wrong, slamming the door behind me.

I pull out my phone and stare at the screen with tearfilled eyes. _Nothing. _He didn't say anything. Does he even remember that its my birthday? I drop my head into my hands and sob.

"Bella?" a familiar voice sounds through the door. I reach up my arm and open it soundlessly, letting Edward in. He sits across from me on the floor, shutting the bathroom door behind him. I can feel him staring at me but I don't look up.

"Jake?" He asks and my resolve crumbles. I nod and fall into Edward's arms. I cling to his suit jacket and cry into his sleeves. He rubs my back soothingly and I cry out, "He said he'd be here!"

Edward lets me cry on him for a little while longer before telling me that people are gonna start to worry. I nod and get up to look into the mirror. I wipe at my bloodshot eyes but its no use and I scream in frustration. Edward calmly grabs some eye drops from the medicine cabinet and drops them into my eyes for me.

He holds onto my face and studies my eyes. Then he smiles and says "More beautiful than ever." and a small weight lifts off my chest. I thank him with my eyes and let him lead me back to the party.

Several hours later everybodies left except Edward, his sister Alice, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett. We're sitting in the living room on the couches talking about nothing when my phone rings.

I look down at the caller I.D even though I know who it is. "I gotta take this." I mumble, not bothering to glance at the looks of pity coming my way, and walk into the guest room down the hall.

I don't bother saying anything as I answer. Its awkward because I'm met with silence on the other end.

"Bella?" His voice says, a little remorseful and a lot panicked. "Hey baby, listen. I'm sorry I didn't make it." My eyes close as tears begin to fall and suddenly I dont want to hear any excuses.

"Yeah Jake. I'm sorry too."


End file.
